


Beach Party

by Nanashiame



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alcohol, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashiame/pseuds/Nanashiame
Summary: “Our…” Morty could hardly speak.  He felt like a mouse trying to talk down a viper.  “Our family is…out there.”“Pfft,” Rick snorted, a fond expression gracing his features before being replaced with the familiar dark possessive one Morty knew so well.  He held Morty’s arms tightly and licked a stripe up his neck, breathing hot into Morty’s ear.  “Family is in here, Morty.”During a beach party on an alien planet, Rick takes Morty away to explore a unique cave...and to explore one another.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	Beach Party

Despite the arduous planning and the constant bickering that had preceded tonight, Morty had to admit, this _was_ a pretty good party. He lifted his head out of the violet ocean and took a moment to appreciate it all.

Various alien species partied and mingled with one another on the peach colored alien beach. A roaring bonfire was the centerpiece for the event, music thrumming out from the DJ stand close by. Along with Morty, a short way away from the bonfire, partygoers dipped their toes, or various appendages, into the water. The family was there too, participating in varied activities. Beth was at the beachside bar, chatting with a few other lady aliens, Summer was dancing with a particularly buff Krootabulan, and Jerry had managed to find some like souls who wanted to play an alien variant of cornhole together. 

And, of course, at the edge of it all, just close enough to be part of the party but just far enough away to radiate optimum casualness, Rick lounged in a lawn chair, his sandals kicked off and feet resting on the cooler in front of him, sipping a beer and bobbing his head to the music. Morty couldn’t help but smile to himself. Rick hardly ever deserved to get his ego stroked, but tonight was, actually, perfect. The warm summer air was marvelous, just enough for the cool water to feel wonderful and for the drinks to be especially refreshing.

Morty got out of the water, toweling himself down, slipping his feet back into his flip flops, and making his way over to an empty seat beside Rick, who acknowledged him with a pleasantly buzzed and low lidded half smile. 

“Okay,” Morty said, stretching his arms over his head and sinking into his lawn chair, “tonight’s a good night.”

Rick snorted. “Oh _is_ it _Morty?_ I wouldn’t- I- I was definitely blowing smoke out my ass earlier when I said this- when I toOOAld you this shit would be a banger, so-so, that’s great to hear, Morty. Reeeal great.”

It could have been the prelude to a fight, but Morty burst out laughing and Rick responded with a warm crooked smile of his own.

“I’m- I’m still not sure rigging up all the DJ stuff at noon was worth it, but-but yeah, you called it, Rick.”

Rick widened his eyes in mock horror. “Not- not _worth it,_ Morty? Do-do-did the Eyehole Man get to you, Morty? Even your lame-o _dad_ is having a great time, Morty. Fuckin’- this is all A-plus planning, baby!” Rick took a self-congratulatory gulp of beer and belched.

“Sure. Heatstroke is worth it to see my Dad playing alien cornhole. I- I lose again, Rick,” Morty said, still smiling, and watching the bonfire.

Rick huffed a small laugh and turned his face to take in Morty’s. The firelight reflected in his brown eyes and lit his bare chest in dancing orange and yellow light. His hair was still wet from the ocean, and little droplets fell off of it to land on his pale, slightly burnt, shoulders. Morty felt the stare and turned, taking in Rick right back. Loose tank top over khaki swim trunks. Light spray of silver chest hair visible under the tank. A bead of sweat trailing down the side of his face. 

The air felt warmer between them, Morty flushed and broke the eye contact. 

“Drink?” Rick asked, proffering up his beer. His voice was lower, darker. 

“Not-not in front of Mom,” Morty murmured, squeezing his knees together slightly.

Rick nodded in acquiescence and took another deep swig, finishing the can, crunching it, and dropping it to his side. A drop of beer clung to his lower lip. Morty felt absurdly thirsty.

“I- I still think beer is gross, anyway,” Morty added.

Rick smacked his lips and grinned, all teeth. “Acquired taste, Morty.”

“Acquired taste just means- means that it’s bad and you’ve gotta practice to pretend it’s good.”

“Takes a lot of dedicAATion, Morty,” Rick agreed.

They sat together in companionable silence, watching the party continue around them, and surreptitiously watching one another. The baseline of the music thrummed through the crowd. Morty hummed along. It was pleasant.

And then, at almost the same time, they both noticed Summer making out with the Krootabulan guy.

“Oh- jeez, gross” Morty commented.

“Whelp! That’s enough for me.” Rick slapped his thighs and stood up. He opened the cooler to pull out a smaller cooler with a shoulder strap, hoisted it over his shoulder and slipped on his sandals. “It’s close to the right time, anyway. Come- come on, Morty.”

“Close to- right time?” Morty leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. 

Rick rolled his eyes dramatically and roughly hoisted Morty up by his arm. “Sabbia-XIV is more-isn’t just known for its great beaches and safe oceans, baby.” Rick started striding away with purpose, aiming for the rocky outcrops in the distance and not sparing a second glance to see if Morty was following. 

Morty always was. 

He stumbled along and caught up, matching Rick’s pace. The thrum of music and the sounds of voices began to fade behind them. “So- so _where_ are we going?”

“Patience, _Morty.”_ Rick chided. They’d made it to the edge of the rocks and Rick found a foothold and hoisted himself up and over, landing out of sight on the other side. 

“Aw, jeez, Rick, I just- I just said- “Morty clambered up the rocks after Rick- “it was a good night. Can’t I get, I don’t know, a hint or something?”

“No spoilers,” Rick said, reaching up to help Morty down the other side. His hands slipped under Morty’s armpits and their chests pressed together as Morty slipped down. Morty let out a small, open mouthed gasp, and, hidden from the party, Rick smiled and leaned down to press his face into Morty’s hair. He hummed, sliding his hands down and resting them on Morty’s hips. Morty bit the inside of his lip and let himself breathe in Rick’s scent: sweat, oil, and soap, and booze, and…. _Rick_. Rick rubbed his thumbs in a little circle over Morty’s skin, and then squeezed tightly before releasing and walking off, with a whispered “ _Jesus, Morty_.”

Morty let a shiver of arousal thrill through him. He rolled his head back and immediately bonked it on the rock wall behind him. “Shit,” he grumbled, rubbing the back of his skull and sauntering after Rick, grateful he hadn’t noticed.

From this side of the rock wall, the beach and ocean were still visible to Morty’s right, but the entire area was much less sand and much more stone. Little pools of water and alien seaweed, lichen, and moss dotted the landscape. To the left, the land sloped up and away, turning into lush forest and undergrowth, although the rocks persisted, jutting out of the soil at impressive angles.

“Ta daa!” Rick called, a few paces off. Morty caught up and followed his eyeline. It took him a second. Tucked away behind precariously leaning crags that jutted cris-crossed above their heads, and curtains of vines and weeds, was the large, gaping mouth of a cave. 

“The-uh- the cave?” Morty asked, gesturing limply.

Rick’s countenance sank. “Yes, _Morty,_ theUUgh- the _cave._ ” He intentionally clipped Morty’s shoulder and made his way towards it, knocking vines and brush out of the way as he went. “Try not to sound _too_ impressed, Morty.”

Morty rubbed his shoulder and felt the sting of irritation, the lure of bait; he could have snapped back so _easy._ But he stayed quiet. Let Rick win this ego thing again tonight. He was in a good mood. Rick would have to try harder if he wanted to sour it. Instead, he watched the muscles in Rick’s upper back as he swiped at vines. Rick was all skin and muscle, wiry and lithe. Morty felt like he was just skin and bones, all gangly ends and pointed joints. 

“C’mon,” Rick gestured at the mouth of the cave and went in. Morty followed. Lovely cooler air immediately wicked the sweat off his skin, and he sighed into the sensation. He glanced around. The cave was wide and mostly flat. To the right, a river of water flowed out from deep in the cave. It ran through the main cavern, out through a smaller mouth near Rick and Morty’s entrance, and went, presumably, out to the ocean. A few columns and stalactites peppered the edges and ceiling of the cave. The roof of the cave was particularly odd. Tons of small little bumps covered it and they had a strange texture- looking almost feathery or fuzzy. Some sort of moss, maybe. On the far side of the cave where the curve of the cave “wall” became the “ceiling,” there was a hole to the outside. Despite the forest behind the cave, the opening had a direct view of the sky, and the planet’s one moon was partway visible, casting rays of light into the darkness. 

Rick looked decidedly satisfied. He slapped Morty on the back, and went to setting his cooler down in the center of the cave, near the river. He smacked a button on the side and the cooler expanded, revealing more compartments. He pulled a thick blanket out of one of them and laid it down on the ground with flourish. Rick sat himself down heavily, leaning back on his hands, and glanced at Morty.

Morty sat down, cross legged. Rick reached into the cooler and brought out a beer for himself, and then, “Here,” a Mike’s Hard Lemonade for Morty. Morty couldn’t help but laugh. Rick quirked his brow, mouth flattening out. 

“This is- it’s- are we out here so I can get buzzed?” Morty laughed. Rick smiled and relaxed. He popped the cap for Morty and handed the drink over. Morty took it and enjoyed a sip. 

“That’s a bonus, Morty” Rick said. He clinked his beer can against Morty’s bottle and took a swig. “Like you need to sneak away for that shit anyway,” he snorted, “practically juice.”

Morty let it slide and took a long, pleasant drink. Time passed comfortably by. Morty dipped his toes into the edge of the river and said, “So, is this- I mean, I like it but- is this it?”

Rick glanced down at Morty, bemused and good humored. “You really think- am I that _boring_ , Morty?”

“Not everything has to be, y’know, life-altering, Rick!”

“So that’s a ‘yes’ then.” Rick took another deep pull. “Gotta step my game up, Morty? Too old and slow already, is that it, _Morty_?” he teased. 

“Oh, for _sure,_ Rick. Last week when we blew that spaceport to smithereens a-a-and made out with, what, a _million_ Firxabell gems, that was a total snoozefest, Rick!” Morty gesticulated wildly. “I-I don’t count sheep in bed to get to sleep, I-I-I just think of our Firxabell adventure. Yep.”

Rick leaned back, laughing openly. Okay, he was definitely happy-drunk tonight. “That’s what you think of in bed, Morty? The Firxabell adventure?” He met Morty’s eyes with his own heavy-lidded ones and the memories spilled over.

_Sweat. Hot. A backpack full of gems pressing against Morty’s spine, shoved together face to face in an alleyway. Rick’s leg shifting up. Morty bucking his hips. Lips and tongue. Long fingers wrapping around Morty’s face, in his hair, pulling-_

Morty coughed and took another drink; he felt warm.

Rick shifted. “We’re actually pretty close to time, now,” he said, glancing up at the small opening on the deep side of the cave. The moon was fully visible, almost in the center. Rick chugged down the rest of his beer, stood up, and took a few steps back towards the left edge of the cave, keeping his eye on the moon. He jerked his hand at Morty to do the same.

Morty stood beside Rick and watched too. “Aaaaanytime now,” Rick said.

They waited. Rick swayed in place a little, and tilted his head up to look blankly at the ceiling. He started drooling. Morty wrinkled his brow and opened his mouth to say something.

Then there was a tumultuous whooshing sound, and the ceiling was _falling_! Morty shrieked and dove to the ground.

Rick grabbed him by the hair and pulled. “Fuckin’ look _up_ , Morty, you’re- you’re gonna miss it, dipshit!”

“Ow! Owow _ow, okay!_ Jeez.” Morty slapped Rick’s hand away and looked. The air was alive! Little black bodies spun through the cave in twisting swirling shapes, like a flock of birds from Earth but…different. As one rolling ocean, the mass lowered in the air, still twirling, the wind kicking Rick and Morty’s hair wildly left and right. 

Rick made a snatching motion at the air, and Morty turned to look but Rick gestured with his other hand to the moon and shouted above the roar of wind. “Just watch, Morty!”

The flock of creatures spun tighter, and then with unbelievable swiftness, went rushing out of the little hole in the cave towards the moon. As they poured out, the moonlight spilled over them…and the night was filled with millions of blinding little lights; a red that burned, and a myriad of sparkling greens that left stars in Morty’s eyes. The flock spread up and out through the night, first a sheet of glitter, and then dispersing into singular firefly twinkles, until the night was itself again. Morty felt wrapped up in the silence. It had been only a minute or two, but he stood there in the quiet…reacquainting himself with the white noise of life. The cave’s stream, the rustle of leaves outside, the ocean far away…and Rick’s poorly muffled laughter. 

Morty looked at him. Rick was bent over, wheezing. “Oh god, Morty, you- you should have _seen_ yourself.” Morty frowned. Rick looked up at him, eyes dancing with mirth. “Your eyes, Morty, as-as-as big as _dinner plates,_ Morty-” then to himself- “Jesus that was so damn worth it. Fuck _me_.” He wiped a tear away and took stock of Morty’s expression. 

“Oh, come on, don’t be a- don’t be such a sourpuss, Morty.” He stood up fully and edged closer. “It was fuckin’- it was cool as _shit_ , wasn’t it, Morty? I’m a-a practiced cynic and even, and even I think it’s sick.”

Morty softened. “Y-yeah, it was…wow, Rick.” Rick looked up at the moon and his eyes glazed over a little. Something in his right hand twitched. “Uh, Rick, what, what’s, “Morty pointed.

“Oh,” Rick looked down, “oh yeah, I grabbed one, check it out.” He held it out, and without hesitation, pressed the little thing into Morty’s hands. Morty hardly had time to process it before Rick was hustling them out of the cave into the moonlight. Morty held the thing to his chest and looked around blankly.

Rick was quick to lose his patience. “I grabbed it so you could _look_ at it, Morty, not-not,” Rick gestured angrily “stand around looOOking like a dumbass.”

Morty looked down and ever so slightly opened his hands. It was more birdlike than bat, but had little furry paws, like a rodent’s, at the fold of its wings. It had a wide, rubber-like beak, and pale, deep set, pure white eyes. And it twinkled in the moonlight. Its head reflected ruby red, and its wings…every color of green, from shades bordering on yellow to almost aquatic. It shifted in Morty’s hands and the colors danced. “ _Wow,”_ Morty whispered.

“Prasindīvus,” Rick said from behind him.

“Huh?”

“’S what they’re called, Morty.”

“Oh.” Morty looked into the Prasindīvus’ white opalescent eyes. 

“They hunt a specific type of bug on this planet, Morty,” Rick said softly, close to Morty’s ear. His hands rested on Morty’s shoulders. “The bug- it-it’s attracted to lights, Morty, and these guys just, just reel ‘em in.”

“Do-” Morty hesitated. Rick hummed questioningly, and pressed his thumbs gently into Morty’s shoulders.

“Do they, uh, echolocate?”

“Ohh-ho-ho, good question, Morty,” Rick murmured, resting his chin on Morty’s head. Morty felt a flush of pleasure at the praise. “No, Morty, their eyes are, are absolutely ridiculous. “You can’t even- you think Earth’s birds have good eyes, Morty. _These_ guys…”

Rick sank heavier onto Morty’s head. Morty noticed he could see Rick’s face reflected in the Prasindīvus’ big eyes. He looked content, he looked… something deep and secret constricted in Morty’s chest. He’d never have the words. Never. Not in 100 years. 

He fidgeted and ran his thumb over the little alien’s feathers. A terrible thought occurred to him. “Um…did you catch it for…for something?” Morty trailed off to a whisper.

Rick chuckled. “Not tonight, Morty. Do whatever- you can let it go whenever you want.” He straightened out, ruffled Morty’s hair, and wandered back into the cave, leaving Morty alone.

Morty stood still, looking at the little green feathers and at the glowing ruby head. Those white eyes looked up at him, and he wondered briefly what it saw. After a moment, he lifted his hands up high as he could and opened them wide. A gleam of emerald zipped away over his head, behind the caves, and away into the forest.

Morty took a deep breath and rejoined Rick in the cave. Rick was back on the blanket, nursing another drink. Morty sat down, and accepted the second Mike’s Hard Lemonade Rick offered him. 

“Thanks. That was- that was pretty cool, Rick.” Morty paused. “The Prasind-the birds, I mean, not-” Morty looked down helplessly at his drink.

“No shit, Morty.” Rick replied, taking a pull from the beer. “Better than waAAtching Summer, anyway.”

They both laughed, the sound bouncing off the cave walls. There was more of an echo, now that the Prasindīvi were gone.

Morty sipped through his drink, kicking his toes in the river and watching the ripples. When he finished the drink, he set it aside and scooted back from the water, leaning back and enjoying the warm fuzziness in his head and body.

He wasn’t surprised to notice Rick looking at him. He _was_ surprised by the electric spark that shot to his dick when he saw Rick’s expression. He looked hungry… _ravenous._ If Morty didn’t know better he’d have suspected Rick was on uppers. As it was, he knew Rick had just been…. watching him. _God_. He let out a hot breath of air through his nose and looked away. 

Rick shifted, letting out a low rumble in his throat. He pressed his long fingers under Morty’s chin and turned his head, pulled him gently in. Morty’s eyes flickered closed, excitement and an ever-present fear mixing in his stomach when Rick pressed their lips together. He tasted of booze, he always did, but Morty drank it in anyway, letting Rick’s tongue push in and tangle with his. Rick’s hands were on Morty’s back, rubbing up and down his arms. Morty shivered and couldn’t help but to let out a small, needy whimper, and Rick moaned into his mouth in response, positioning himself with his knees on either side of Morty’s legs and his hands boxing Morty in. 

Another wave of fear and adrenaline rushed through Morty. Something possessed him to grab Rick’s tank top and press back, panting. Rick broke their kiss and glared. 

“Our…” Morty could hardly speak. He felt like a mouse trying to talk down a viper. “Our family is…out there.”

“Pfft,” Rick snorted, a fond expression gracing his features before being replaced with the familiar dark possessive one Morty knew so well. He held Morty’s arms tightly and licked a stripe up his neck, breathing hot into Morty’s ear. “Family is _in here,_ Morty.”

Morty’s dick filled so fast it hurt, and he groaned. “That is- god we’re, we’re so _sick,_ Rick.” He let out a thin wheezing laugh.

Rick chuckled low in response. He ran the back of his right hand over the inside of Morty’s thigh, just brushing Morty’s balls. Morty _ached._

“I’m not hearing a no, _Morty,”_ Rick rumbled, tonguing Morty’s earlobe and using his left thumb to swipe over Morty’s nipple. 

That wasn’t fair. He’d never get a “no,” and they both knew it. It never mattered, though. That was the game: Morty would always end up asking for it. Always. Morty kept holding Rick’s tank top, but all pretense of pushing him away was abandoned. If anything, he was pulling Rick closer. Rick’s hand kept dancing over the edge of Morty’s bulge, making it pulse, even with such little contact.

Morty ground up his hips with a whine and Rick’s hand ghosted away down his thigh. Morty felt Rick’s grin against his neck and knew what was coming.

“What do you want, baby,” Rick’s gravelly voice vibrated against Morty’s throat.

“I-I-“ Morty thrust up into nothing. Rick leaned down and took Morty’s other nipple into his mouth, sucking at it hard before running his tongue in a circle. Morty whined, high pitched, and arched into the contact.

Rick pulled off of Morty’s nipple with a wet pop. Suddenly Rick’s right hand was clenched in Morty’s hair and he was pressing their sweaty foreheads together. “You want Grandpa Rick to take care of you, baby,” he growled. “Want me to open you up, Morty, take care of you like you deserve? Open your eyes, _Morty.”_ Morty opened his eyes, and Rick burned in to him. “Gonna get you so loose and wet, baby boy, gonna fill you up with my dick, Morty, gonna get balls-deep in my grandson with my fucking _daughter_ partying outside, Morty, because I _fucking want to_.”

Morty’s hips jerked involuntarily. Rick’s hips rolled ever so slightly in response and Morty’s whole body was flooded with heat. Rick softened his grip and pressed kisses across Morty’s cheek. “You like that? Huh? Y-y-y-you want that, Morty? You want to ride my cock, Morty? Wanna hear you, baby- baby boy.”

Morty didn’t know when he’d started but he was chanting “yes, yes, yes, _yes,”_ over and over, clenching his stomach muscles like he was already cumming.

Rick chuckled darkly- “That’s my good boy-” and rubbed his entire hand over Morty’s dick. Morty choked out a strangled moan and thrust up _hard,_ pulling down on Rick’s tank top. Rick’s laugh turned sweet and he pulled back, slipping the tank over and off his shoulders. Then he was slipping off his swim trunks, his huge and fully erect dick springing up into the air, red and drooling.

Morty whimpered and squirmed as Rick shucked off Morty’s own trunks, discarding them to the side. Rick reached out and ran his long, lean fingers over Morty’s ass, squeezing once before coaxing Morty’s hips forward to meet his own. 

Their dicks rubbed together; both their hips rolled in time. Morty keened into it, and Rick was muttering out drunken encouragement.

“C’mon Morty, baby,” he guided Morty’s hands down to their dicks. Morty ran his hands over them without thinking, led by Rick’s larger hand setting their pace. “So good Morty, _damn,_ you know how I- you know how-how Grandpa likes it, don’t you? Don’t you, baby? Perfect fuckin’- perfect little hands. _Shit._ ” Rick was back at his lips, pressing into Morty’s mouth again, and Morty opened wide to reciprocate. He felt _wild_ with it, drinking down their mixed spit and the taste of stale beer with a tremulous whine.

Morty cried in distress when Rick pulled away entirely to reach into the cooler. Rick laughed. “Just one, just one sec, Morty. Jesus, so fucking _needy_.” Morty felt a coil of dark shame constrict around his throat and squeeze before Rick was back with a little bottle of lube and pushing Morty roughly onto his side, his back to Rick.

Rick slotted in behind him and wrapped his right arm frighteningly tight around Morty’s throat. The lube’s cap snapped open behind him. Morty threw his hands over Rick’s arm and pulled. Nothing budged. “R-r-r-r-ick I-I-I- oh, _oh!!”_ Two of Rick’s long, slicked up fingers pressed into Morty’s ass, up to the knuckles.

Morty cried and pressed down into the intrusion, clenching his hands tight around Rick’s arm. Rick chuckled breathily and started thrusting his fingers slowly…in…out…in…out. He breathed hot into Morty’s ear, “Grandpa’s little _slut.”_

Morty gasped with raw indignation. “Don’t, oh, _oh_ , _don’t call me- “_

“I call it like I see it, _Morty,”_ Rick purred, scissoring his fingers and smiling with satisfaction when Morty spread his legs and rolled his little ass over the intrusion, seeking that lighting spark of pleasure deep inside. Rick added a third finger, then a fourth, thrusting slowly, like he had all the time in the world just for this, just for Morty. 

Morty was _dying,_ he was _dying._ Rick was avoiding his prostate on purpose, he had to be. “Rick,” he whimpered, “Rick, Rick, ah, puh-plea… _please,_ I _want_ I-I-I”

“What do you want, baby boy,” Rick rumbled against Morty’s neck, sucking gently on it. Morty _wanted_ to tell Rick not to leave a hickey, but Rick, the bastard, brushed his fingers ever so slightly against his prostate, and Morty’s entire frame shook with pleasure, his mouth hanging open in a silent cry, his asshole squeezing around Rick’s fingers. Morty _knew it,_ he knew Rick was- “ _Fuck,_ feel so good, Morty, so fucking _tight,_ c’mon, baby, tell me what you-what you need.” Rick wriggled his fingers and pressed down into Morty.

Morty couldn’t talk, but it hardly mattered. Rick kept going. “You need me in you, Morty? Need me to fill you up, baby boy?” Rick thrust his dick over Morty’s back; he was getting really worked up now, too, it was obvious. Knowing that Rick was losing control over _him_ made Morty feel drunk. He wanted it. Rick always made him want it. Or maybe he’d always wanted it to begin with.

“Rick, Rick put-put-put it in, I want, I-I-I” Morty was begging, on the verge of crying. He threw back his hips, bucked into Rick’s fingers, absolutely debauched. 

“Fuck, that’s _right,_ baby.” Rick sat up and pulled Morty with him, into his lap, so that they were pressed together face to face. Morty wasn’t expecting this. He wasn’t sure he- Rick kissed Morty again and lined up his cock with Morty’s hole. Morty drew in a sharp breath, and then Rick was pushing in.

“ _Ohhhh_ …” Morty moaned into Rick’s lips and he felt Rick’s groan vibrate through his bones as Rick pushed deeper, _deeper._ It was always so _big,_ and Morty was always so _tight_. He clenched, and jerked up a little, but Rick put his hands in an immovable vice grip on Morty’s hips and forced him to continue down, drinking in Morty’s pained expression like it was smooth liquor. When he bottomed out, Rick and Morty gasped out in unison. Rick caved in over Morty’s shoulder and made a noise like he’d been socked in the gut.

Only the sound of their breath echoed in the cave for a moment, before Rick was running his mouth again. “So fucking _tight_ Morty, shit. You fit me perfect, don’t you baby boy? So tight around my big dick. Look so good, Morty. Look at you. Fuck.”

Morty looked at Rick, moaning softly, and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Rick’s sharp expression melted. Morty could see all the wrinkles on his face when he smiled. Something soft and infinite shone behind those deadly cold blue eyes. Morty couldn’t breathe. Rick leaned in. “Come on, _Morty_. Bounce on it for me, baby boy. Move those perfect. Pretty. Hips.” Jeez. How could he look so…and sound so filthy at the same time? Rick squeezed his hands viciously around Morty’s hips, and Morty obeyed, grinding on Rick’s dick with a little cry. 

“Ohhh _fuck yes,”_ Rick craned his head back and met the downward roll of Morty’s hips with a thrust up of his own. “Fuck yes, keep it up, _Morty._ Ride-ride Grandpa _just_ like that, baby, _fuck me.”_ Rick thrust in time with Morty, the two of them panting and moaning and sweating. Rick kept purring horrible, wonderful filth into Morty’s ears and Morty kept crying into it, bouncing harder and digging his nails into Rick’s back. Rick’s dick kept grazing his prostate in that _perfect_ way, and Morty _loved it._

He could feel it coming, his legs were shaking and everything was so tight, he just needed, he just. Morty panted and dragged his hand down to his dick, before Rick was roughly batting it away. He looked at Rick in confusion and then felt ice shoot through his veins. Rick was all predator- eyes blown out and crazy with arousal, lips pulled tight across his teeth. “Wuh-w-w-wha-“ Morty blubbered.

“Not tonight, Morty,” Rick growled. “Let’s-I- I want to see you cum from my dick _alone,_ Morty.” He thrust up sharply into Morty and had him seeing sparks, even as he shook his head and let out a sob.

“Rick, Rick, no, Rick I-I-I want, I-“ Morty reached again for his cock as he pleaded but Rick grabbed both of his wrists tight enough to bruise and held them out straight behind Morty. Morty kept rolling his hips mindlessly despite himself, desperate and fearful. Rick was in Morty’s ear, hot gravelly voice making the boy shake even harder. “What- you-you think you can’t do it, Morty? Huh? Think you can’t work those hips enough, think I can’t make it happen, think I don’t know every _inch_ of you, inside and out, Morty?” Rick pressed his cock into Morty’s prostate _hard,_ and Morty wailed out his name.

“That’s _right,_ baby boy. I’m-Grandpa Rick’s fucking _got you,_ Morty, and if I say you’re going to cum, fuckin-if I say you’re gonna cum from my dick alone then you’re- you’ll fucking _do it_.”

Morty gritted his teeth and sobbed into Rick’s shoulder, dick still throbbing. Rick turned softer, coaxing, switching from vicious to cajoling in a millisecond. “Come on baby, you’ve done so good, _so good,_ Morty. You’ll like it, Morty. Trust me. Trust Grandpa.”

Morty whimpered into the praise; heat ignited in his belly and pulsed through his dick. If this is what Rick wanted then that’s what he’d get. And Morty _needed_ to cum, so fucking badly. He lifted his ass up on shaking legs, and slammed down onto Rick.

Rick choked out “Fuck yeah, that’s _right,_ Morty. Shit, god _dammit.”_ He watched Morty rise and fall, his eyes were wild. Then, pulling back on Morty’s arms as leverage, Rick thrust up into his sweet spot once-twice-thrice- oh god. Oh god, he was hitting it full on _every time._

Morty was wailing. Rick kept pulling back on his wrists, forcing Morty to arch back painfully, forcing him to lean back into Rick’s thrusts. Rick was running his mouth nonstop. He told Morty to move, so Morty moved as best he could, legs vibrating and lungs desperate for air. Rick was calling him beautiful. Rick was telling him not to stop, he was doing so good, “Cum for- for Grandpa, Morty. Come on, baby, _cum for me._ ”

Morty’s entire body spasmed, and he finally, _finally_ came. His legs jerked out of control; some of his cum hit Rick’s chin. Rick watched, openmouthed and drooling, as Morty rode out the aftershocks, crying out, clenching and quivering around Rick’s cock. Morty sank into Rick’s chest, a ragdoll. 

Rick didn’t give him much time to rest.

He wrapped his muscular arms tight around Morty and flipped him onto his back, thrusting deep and hard, chasing his own release.

Morty couldn’t stand it. His already spent dick spurted again and he clenched around Rick involuntarily, squirming and writhing. “Rick, Rick, Rick, Rick!” He grabbed for something, _anything,_ and only found Rick’s hair. Morty pulled on it, and Rick moaned, hot and filthy.

“Looked so good, looked so- fuck, perfect Morty, fucking perfect, _just for me,_ Morty, _fuck_ ,” Rick was groaning loud, his hips stuttered, and then Morty felt Rick’s dick pulse inside him as he came. Morty shuddered and whined, shaking from the overstimulation.

They came down together, Rick slowly pulling out and pushing back in, slick spilling out and running down Morty’s crack. Morty breathed through it, exhausted and boneless. Rick was heavy. Morty thought to voice his discomfort but then Rick was running his left hand across Morty’s cheek and combing it through his sweaty hair and Morty couldn’t help but to sigh into it. Morty drifted. He could hardly hear Rick when he spoke again, pressed into Morty’s neck. “So good, baby. You did soooo good,” Rick mumbled. “Perfect.”

Morty’s was awash with contentment and pride. He idly ran his fingers across Rick’s back, memorizing the shapes of his muscles, the bumps of his vertebrae.

Rick pulled up his head to lazily kiss Morty again. It was wet and sloppy, but so, so good. When they broke the kiss, Rick took in Morty’s flush face and swollen lips and smiled in a way that made Morty feel pained. Morty must have been making a face, because Rick let out an airy laugh and pecked his cheek. “Gonna be the death of me, Morty,” he said softly.

Morty knew it was a joke, but something about it didn’t feel like one. He swallowed down unbidden tears and pressed his face into the crook of Rick’s shoulder, squeezing his legs tighter around Rick’s back. Rick was still gently rolling his hips in and out, and with sudden lucidity Morty could feel the implication of a very possible round two forming.

“Rick,” he whispered. 

“Hmm?”

“I-I…” Morty had words, he knew he did, but they wouldn’t reach his mouth. Rick thrust a little harder and Morty flinched. “Uh, n-n-no round two, o-okay, Rick?”

“Why the hell not, Morty,” Rick said softly, running his fingers over Morty’s lips, dipping them into Morty’s pliant mouth ever so slightly.

Morty huffed out a soft laugh. He wouldn’t have the willpower to formulate a good argument, or, at least, not one Rick would consider good enough. Rick was looking at him fondly.

“—oooorty, Grandpa!”

Rick and Morty froze.

“Moooorty! Grandpa Rick! Hell-Ooo!” Summer. Rick and Morty’s faces were mirrors of horror.

Rick pulled out of Morty and slapped his hand over Morty’s mouth to stifle his inevitable moan. In a sudden whirlwind, the two of them were up and scrambling. Morty pulled his trunks up over wobbling legs and stumbled to put his flip flops back on. Rick was irritatingly quick, slipping on his tank and trunks swiftly and diving to pack the cooler back up. He tossed the empty bottles and roughly stuffed the blanket, now sticky with jizz, into the cooler and smacked the button that made it compress back up into a satchel size, slinging it over his shoulder. Rick and Morty stood, panting, and looked wordlessly at one another. Rick still had cum on his chin. Morty wiped it off with this thumb and without thinking, sucked his thumb clean. Rick’s eyes squinted darkly.

“Grandpa! Morty! You assholes, I saw you climb the rock wall,” Summer called, much closer now.

Rick gave Morty a serious look. Morty nodded. Game faces. “Okay, Jesus Christ, we’re, we’re oOoughver here, don’t- don’t have a conniption, _Summer,_ ” Rick called out, storming out of the cave, with Morty nipping at his heels.

Summer was just short of finding the cave entrance when they came out to meet her. “What gives,” Rick snapped.

Summer huffed, half laugh, half derisive snort. “ _Dad_ saw you two go off and wanted to make sure Morty was okay.” She glared pointedly. “And _I_ got assigned the task. You’re welcome.” She suddenly seemed to notice Morty for the first time. “Jesus, you’re really red…and sweaty.”

“Oh, y-y-y-yeah well,” Morty was suddenly struck with the hilarious absurdity if it all. If only Summer _knew._ “Rick was giving me, uh, a really _hard_ time y’know?” Rick’s bored poker face didn’t falter but his jaw clenched and Morty could hardly keep the grin in. “We-we were trying to catch this, this alien bird-bat, thing,” he added. “It was, uh, well we didn’t get it.”

“Obviously,” Summer said. “Okay, well my job is over, and Dad can leave me alone again.” The trio started to walk back to the rocky wall together.

“Hey, Grandpa Rick?” Summer asked. Rick grunted. “Have you ever…like, hooked up with a Krootabulan? A male one.”

Rick wrinkled his nose. “Ugh, _that guy,_ Summer? Come on.”

“Yes, _that guy_ , Rick. I’ll do what I want, thanks.”

Rick laughed cynically. “I-I don’t think you want to know about my _sexual preferences,_ Summer.” Morty felt a thrill of fear, which turned to anger when Summer wasn’t looking and Rick shot him a victorious sneer.

“Ugh. I’m asking if they have dicks, Rick.”

Rick patted his chest absently. Morty recognized it as a habitual reach for a flask that was currently absent. “They’ve got dicks, Summer,” Rick said, defeated.

“Cool.” Summer picked up the pace and Rick trailed behind to walk with Morty. “Freaky-ass hemipenises,” Rick added, only within earshot of Morty.

Morty looked up at him, scandalized by Rick’s conspiratorial grin, and gave Rick a shove. 

“Ow, what the hell, Morty?”

“ _Sexual preferences_ , Rick?”

Rick made a ridiculous face and took on a mocking tone “a real _hard time, Morty?”_ He shoved Morty right back. Morty huffed with righteous indignation but it devolved into hushed laughter. He pushed Rick again, and the two started shoving one another back and forth, giggling like schoolboys.

“Ugh. This is why I don’t go on more adventures.” They had made it to the rock wall. Summer had her hand on her hip, watching them, radiating coolness and judgement.

“Why? Be-because you’re not invited?” Morty asked, before he could stop himself from saying it.

“Woooah, harsh, Morty,” Rick said under his breath.

Summer smirked, unphased. “Because _you two,_ ” she jabbed her finger at both of them in emphasis, “are lame." With that, she hoisted herself up and disappeared over the rock wall.

Morty was about to follow when Rick smashed his mouth into Morty’s, crowding him up against the rock wall and cupping his face with both hands. Morty reached for Rick’s hands but it was already over. Rick stepped back and gave Morty a cocky smile before vaulting up and over the rock wall with the agility of a monkey.

Morty took a moment to lean back on the rocks and breathe in the salty air. Starkly different feelings mixed and swirled in his gut and he let them roll through him gently, like a tide. With glassy eyes, Morty scanned over the ocean, then their hidden cave, and behind, going back far as he could see, the deep alien forest. Somewhere in there, tiny alien dots of red and green flitted in the moonlight, finding bugs with their great, alien eyes. That deep undefined feeling rose in him again and pressed into his chest. It ached almost pleasantly, sitting against his heart, curling through his lungs like smoke from one of Rick’s cigarettes. Morty chewed his lip a little and smiled a soft private smile to himself.

When Morty finally made it over the rocky wall, there was no one there to catch him on the other side this time. Rick was halfway across the field, in animated conversation with Summer. Rick never looked back to see if Morty was following. 

Morty always was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope this was as enjoyable to read as it was to write. 
> 
> I've been reading others' fics on here for so long without ever taking any of my ideas to paper, but quarantine does things to your brain and I've finally managed to write one of my own! It feels good to give back a little after getting the pleasure of reading so many phenomenal stories on here for so long.


End file.
